Doggone Mad
by Brightpaw32
Summary: Zack Fair was a SOLDIER first-class. By now nothing fazed him, nothing seemed too insane for it to exist somewhere- mostly because of Professor Hojo. However, Zack will find himself in a very strange world when the good professor's "genius" appears to be a bit lacking.
1. Soft and Cold

"Man, Angeal, what a day!"

"It was, heh… certainly something. I'm sure the infantrymen back at Kalm will remember this and laugh. But come on, let's get out of the rain; we wouldn't want to catch a cold."

"Yes Mum!" The tapping of the rain on the roofs softened their laughter as Angeal playfully swatted Zack over the head. Zack grinned, shoving Angeal's arm away before turning his brilliant gaze towards the the Shinra building, his blue eyes vibrant against the dreary sky. "I can't wait to get back and tell Kunsel all about this one. I'm sure he'll love it! I mean, a behemoth who could vanish? At first I thought it was some sort of nightmare! Who knew a cat, some trash, and shadows could such a good impression..." Zack turned towards Angeal. "Right Angeal? Angeal...?" Looking around, Zack found himself alone in the middle of the road. How he got away so quickly, he wasn't sure, but what he was certain of was that he wasn't far. Zack squinted, trying to find the familiar black uniform against any of the shops. "Angeal…? Ah, there you are!" Taking towards an alleyway, Zack saw the Buster Sword shining from the faint glow of the clouds and the silvery trickle of rain which dripped down the blade to the pavement. Angeal, on one knee, was focused on the ground. Zack trotted over, glancing in dismay at the puddles that spat at him upon stepping on them, and slowed, caution and curiosity taking over. "What're you looking at?"

"Nothing," Angeal replied easily in a hushed tone. Perplexed by the sudden tenderness of Angeal's voice, Zack tilted his head and furrowed his brows. Getting to his feet, Angeal faced Zack, a brown mass cradled in his arms. "Just a child who needs some care."

Zack's eyes widened in curiosity, gazing over the soaked brown mass before drawing back. His mouth gaped opened. "That's not a kid– that's a dog!"

"A puppy," Angeal corrected softly. His eyes never left the small creature who had its head nestled in his chest.

"What're you going to do with a puppy, Angeal? I don't think Genesis would want to fight for a place to sleep." Zack had heard of Genesis complaining whenever Angeal brought home unexpected roommates. That much he learned from Kunsel.

"I'll just keep him until the rain stops." Angeal waved his hand to reassure his friend before gently placing it on the puppy's head and rubbing along its back soothingly. "I'm sure Genesis would understand." Smiling, he added, "We can dry him off and see if we can find his family after the weather clears. I'm sure they're worried." The puppy whined and needed at Angeal's chest; Angeal's eyes grew big with concern before he smiled reassuringly, murmuring to it with all the tenderness of a mother while petting its head.

Zack watched in disbelief and then smiled and shook his head, shrugging his shoulders in humored defeat. "I wouldn't even want to convince you otherwise. Alright, I'm sure we can take care of him, but let's get him out of the rain; wouldn't want him catching a cold!" Angeal looked up, his eyes reflecting mild surprise before chuckling and nodding.

* * *

"Can't wait to get out of this weather!" Reno sighed. I barely heard him over the choppy blaring of the helicopter. Lifting my head, I found that the area was white with falling sleet; I could hardly make out the rocky cliffs and boulders jutting out of the ground. Lucky I'm not the pilot! I squinted and found snowy bushes dark and grey underneath the harsh white, and further along the clearing was a black hole from within a cliff face. That was my destination.

"Are you sure you can do this alone, Zack?"

I smiled at the familiar voice behind me. "I got it, Cissnei, don't worry." I stiffened when I felt something press against my back, her hand, and shuddered against the warmth. My arms felt heavy and my feet stung from the cold; I leaned back against her palm, appreciative of the small comfort. This sleeveless outfit was not meant for the chill of the North.

My focus darted from the warm glow which had left my back to my sides; small, black sleeves had wrapped around them, the white cuffs within them feebily trying to hide soft hands turned pink from the biting cold. I smiled, not only because I was grateful, but in sympathy too, because the Buster Sword was freezing cold. "Remember," she instructed in my ear, her breathe creating white clouds of heat on my cheek, "we'll be over at the Icicle Area if you need us."

"What is he gonna die or something?" Reno shouted over the blunt racket of the propellers. "Get off of him Cissnei, and you get off the chopper Zack!" The red-haired Turk faced away from us and whirled his hand in the air in circular motions. "We gotta mission here, let's go!"

I laughed before turning my head towards Cissnei; her auburn hair and eyes reflected the white and grey surrounding the helicopter. She smiled up at me; I don't think I could have needed anything more at this point in my life. Seeing someone smile was quite the change of pace. I shifted my gaze across the harsh landscape, the biting chill and harsh ice pelting into the snow giving off an unwelcoming air. I knew that somewhere the sun was out and spreading its warmth everywhere it touched, from the birds flying above in lazy circles to a little patch of flowers far below the sky where no one would look. No one but the sun and… I sighed and shook my head. "There's nothing like spending summer in a cave in the North!" I laughed.

"Be sure to take a vacation sometime." Cissnei withdrew her arms and held onto a pole by the seats to steady herself. "Be careful, Zack, and be wary of tonberries." I gave her my most reassuring grin before lunging into the slick snow and ducking into the cave, the echo of the helicopter fading as I descended the dark winding passageway.


	2. Resistance Rests Assured

I lumbered up the white stairs, my head tilting about in lethargic circles. I blinked several times in an attempt to focus, and my gaze fell on the giant leafy potted plant which was probably quite old for a house plant. Who takes care of that plant anyways? My eyes flickered to its doppelgänger on the floor. And who makes the floors so shiny? I live here and I've never seen anyone doing these thing. I stopped and stared at the reflective white marble which was full of a new, profound mystery. Maybe janitors only come out in the early morning to clean. Or do the little Shinra robots that electrocute your ankles also work as tiny vacuums? I wonder…

"How was the mission, Zack?" I lifted my head; in front of me stood a man with a purple SOLDIER uniform. Or was it violet? I comes off sort of reddish, kinda like a grape…. "...Are you OK?" Kunsel asked, his friendly smile dropping from his face.

"Tired," I replied without much thought. Kunsel deserved my complete attention, seeing as we don't see each other much anymore, but unfortunately my bed had the priority.

"I'd love to let you go to bed, but the science department wanted you? I was going to text you, but I managed to run into you luckily enough." The science department. I knew what that meant. The science department didn't want me. They never want me. In fact, they want me to run far away from there. Hojo wanted me. And that's why the science department wants me to run. Because Hojo. I sighed. "Never catch a break, huh?" Kunsel laughed. I couldn't help but smile. "I'll give you a hand as soon as I get promoted, but until then, just weather it out." With an encouraging pat on the back I shuffled over to the elevator. What could that man possibly want?

* * *

"I want you to drink this," Hojo ordered indifferently, hardly looking at me. From their desks at the edges of the room I saw scientists turning their heads and exchanging darting glances with me and each other; some had eyes wide open, others were pale, all were grimacing and trying to look busy. I took the grape-purple concoction from the professor's hand and examined it carefully, curiosity quieting the voice calling for sleep in my head.

"What does it do?" I asked whisking the fluid side-to-side.

"Honestly I thought you wouldn't have the mind to ask," Hojo huffed. "Within that flask– stop tilting it, you'll spill it!" I jumped, holding the flask to my chest protectively. He stared at me with narrowed eyes before continuing. ""Within that flask is the power to morph into other creatures.

"Morph?" I echoed. "Like turn into?"

"What other morphing is there?" he hissed. "Now stop interrupting or I won't bother to explain, seeing as you don't want to hear it!" A moment of silence passed. "Better. Now, seeing as creating monsters of animals does no good, why not turn people into monsters? They already understand commands, comprehending language, and with being more capable of complex ideas, and hardly more, than a creature, they can probably– and I stress probably–… perform better."

"You can't just turn people into monsters!" I barked, quickly flinching from the sharp resonation of my echo in the open room. A million blurred, haphazardly pieced memories poured into my head and I reached exhaustively for the right words. "... What about their families? They can never return like that." My mother... And neither... can the son… I had half a mind to pour the bubbling contents onto the floor.

The professor snorted and shook his head, his eyes swiveling away and then returning on me from over his glasses. "What's the difference between what I'm doing here and what has already been done to you?" he returned casually. Pacing with easy deliberate steps, the man continued, his lips curling uncertainly and then without restrain. "You, eh hehehe, people, SOLDIERS, have been infused with mako energy. What's the difference between that and a little more power? Who wouldn't want to be made stronger, faster– more efficient, generally? Those foot soldiers could be made more deadly with just a drink, just a sip, and it would be all thanks to me. I work to make the ultimate soldier– no one ever said they had to be human. In fact, who's to say human is the best way to be? Why be simply human when one can be…." He paused, his heels clicking together amongst the silence. "... Superior, eh? Heeheeheehee, yes. Superior." He continued with his ramblings, but I didn't dare listen; my stomach moved uncomfortably. Then what should an angel fight for Zack? What do angels dream of?! Angels dream of one thing... To be human. I opened my mouth, but something in my throat made me choke. Finally taking notice, Hojo's face distorted in disgust and he turned away, the white coat flaring behind him. "Oh stop, I have a cure regardless. This form will not be permanent." He glanced back at me from over his glasses. "For now, at least." Approaching his desk, Hojo lifted a clipboard and gestured at the glass testing chamber to the side of the room that had "SAMPLE" written on it. "Now step in there and drink my creation. If you don't," he added with a smile, "I could very well get someone else to. An infantryman maybe?" I glared down at the flask and then up at him; his body shook and twisted with laughter. My stomach threatened to crawl up my throat, my head buzzed the dull siren to sleep, but I knew whatever could happen to me may very well kill someone else. A little bit of sleep can wait.

I marched toward the oversized test tube bitterly and turned on my heel once inside. The door had already clicked shut. "Go ahead," Hojo managed before another fit of laughter struck him. I released a tense breathe before gulping it down. I winced as the metallic, carbonated brew fizzled down my throat. Shaking my head, I flicked my tongue in my mouth; the taste was of warm plastic and thick metallic carbonated sludge. I felt my stomach ready for a revolt and swallowed to try and fight it. Gross as it was, I tried to focus on the warm metallic flavor rather than what was to possibly follow. "How do you feel, SOLDIER first class?" Hojo giggled. I waited. My heart felt like it was racking my ribs and shoulders. I needed to leave but I didn't dare move, ready for when something happened. Anything.

…

Anything.

I looked up at Hojo. He was watching expectantly. I shrugged. "Guess it does nothing then."

"WHAT?!" Hojo squawked. "Nothing? It can't do nothing!" Rubbing his chin, Hojo paced back and forth, his figure distorted and green from inside the glass. "... It must be because you're a SOLDIER… Yes, that's it! Genius," Hojo smiled. "I'll try another test, something… stronger." Going back to the desk, he started writing, his back to me.

I waited for a moment before tapping on the glass. "Can I go? Please?" The professor looked back at me, his eyes invisible behind his shining glasses. He seemed indecisive and my heart started sinking. He couldn't keep me here, could he?

"I suppose I wouldn't want to keep you here; you'd keep asking questions and stopping my genius! Maybe it'd due to give you a share of it, though I'm almost certain it would be a waste of my time and effort. Teaching pests…" he continued to grumble as he shuffled over to the control panel, and with a push of a button the test tube opened. "I expect you to return soon enough…? Yes, you will." Hojo showed all of his teeth as his hysterical laughter filled the tense room. I stepped down the walkway and talked to some of the scientists, half expecting a gift of pity or thanks, like a Hi-potion or Elixir, but they were still too busy; I reassured an uneasy few that I was fine and decided to head to my room.

Memory of the frigid mission before, along with the affair that grew only further behind me with every step, pulled at my arms and dragged my feet. By time I crossed the hallway to the elevator my pace was that of a highly motivated snail. I knew I wasn't going very far, but hopefully I could get into my bed without my shoes on.

When the elevator stopped my body jolted forward and my knees buckled. "Man, I'm more tired than I thought…" I gazed up and down the hall, my eyes drooping and head lowered. "Where was I go…?" Right, my room. I tried to straighten up and pick up pace, but it came off as an awkward, long-strided shuffle. Keeping my eyes open was a challenge. Turning a door knob would be more so, I realized. "Ugh…." Where was I? Was I even on the right floor?

"Hey, you alright Zack, sir?" came the cheerful peep of a stranger. "What are you doing on the infantryman floor?" I tried to look at the person, but my eyes crossed instead. I quickly gave up and closed them, seeing as they were clocked out for the day.

"Hey, could you do me a favor?" I murmured blindly, straining to keep my voice up.

"Umm…. Sure, sir…?"

"Get me to the SOLDIER floor. There's a door. With 'Zack Fair' on it." I couldn't keep it up anymore. I could barely stand. I leaned over myself, resting my hands on my knees. Laughter started bubbling up, the laughter of a desperate man. I smiled. "I….. I need it, pleas-hee-hee-hese." My body shook lightly with giggles; I heard the soldier start giggling too. I think he understood, being so tired it was funny. I could have cried, but I was too tired. Crying requires caring, and I was too exhausted to care.

"Of course, sir, just, hahaha, just take my hand and I'm sure we can get you to… a room." I couldn't have been more happy with an answer. Taking his arm, we returned to the elevator. I saw my hand, my vision swirling, and the once the elevator stopped I collapsed, half on the floor and half against the infantryman. I'd have to apologize to the poor guy later, and get his name too, because I couldn't speak right now… I could hardly see anything.

White slowly inched past along with blurred red and purple shapes, my legs and face felt warm and numb….

"... Man you seem tired. What type of jobs... you into? When…. Now I'm not so sure…"

… The infantryman's gloves were leather and brown… Just like…. Did he know….? I may have asked, but… I couldn't…

… Where…? … The door… dark…

"...you…?"

… It was really hard to breathe… really...

"Sir?"

… Everything…. feels….. numb...

Cloud?


	3. It's Alright (Just Panic)

_Ungh… What…? What happened….?_ I numbly inched my arms closer to myself; warmth softly held me in place. My muscles ached sleepily. I opened my drowsy eyes partially before closing them again. Glimpses of grey and black shapes were partially obscured by a thick shadow to my left; shifting my shoulders and tilting my head I smiled at the familiar friction of my covers. I must be in bed, but how?

 _The infantryman!_

I jolted up before collapsing on my side. Something wasn't right. The blanket brushed my nose and I rubbed it irritably before yelping at how wet my nose was. "Rurrr….." I heard a whine feebly rise from my throat. Why was my nose so wet? And _weird_. I moved my legs, but stopped at the strange feeling of the fabric against my skin. I looked down. That wasn't skin.

Bolting onto my feet I was quickly weighed down by the covers; being the expert SOLDIER that I was, I struggled and flailed. My mouth opened and ensnared the blankets in a toothy grip. I drew my head back releasing the blanket. I could see my nose!

No. Like. _Actually_ see my nose. Like it was _all the way over there_. And _not_ my nose!

The top of my head burned and blood roared in my ears; I shook my head vigorously and swiped at the odd sensation on my skull. Whatever it was flopped easily along with my strikes and returned pointed to the air. I fell on my back, legs churning in the air desperately, trying to get whatever was on my head off. I caught sight of my legs, then my feet, which where small and black and fuzzy and pointed with little claws.

I screamed, but it wasn't a scream. A foreign squeaky cry croaked out of my chest.

 _I need to get out of here._

Maybe it was a dream. Some weird dream that I needed to wake up from. I've had plenty of nightmares before; some of people, some of battles, others were just… weird. Maybe it was one of those. _Yeah!_ _I just needed to wake up_ , I tried to soothe myself. I curled up on my back and covered my eyes with my hands, my body quivering. A tremor passed through my body upon realizing that I one, I couldn't move my fingers, and two, my palms were tough and stiff. I breathed in once and shakily but slowly exhaled. An alien whine eased out too. And something hit the back of my thigh. Something long. And furry.

Any meditation or breathing exercises I learned as a SOLDIER Third Class were out the window: it was full-on panic time. I rolled over and scrambled to my feet; air caught my left arm, then my right, and then the floor caught me chest-first. I crumpled onto the grey floor, and surprisingly enough, without much noise; I was light as a feather. A very awkward, fuzzy feather.

Continuing in my mad dash to anywhere-but-here, I quickly leaned onto my haunches and tried to get on my feet, only succeeding in meeting the floor with the side of my face. " _ARF!_ " I froze. _Did I just say that?_ My eyes darted about the room; I was able to see under my bed, the drawers, and my desk, but nothing above that. Maybe whatever made that noise was on my bed? _It's worth a shot!_ I tried to get onto all fours. My legs were short, my arms too. My _body_ was short, at least, shorter. My neck was free to swivel around more, and so were my ear– _WHAT?!_ MY EARS?! My ears pricked on my head; they were just as surprised as I was.

 _Alright Zack, think. I need to know what I'm dealing with here. I need to find…_ Surveying the room I spotted a door ajar at the far end. _A mirror!_ Wobbling forward, my body was grounded in seconds. _Alright, alright, alright. Nothing to panic about. Just. Think._ I hesitantly lifted my elongated snout off the floor to look at my arms; they were legs. All I had were legs. Like a behemoth. Or a cat. Or a dog. _Am I... a monster?_ But why? What would– _Hojo's potion!_ With truth came calmness. My breathing eased with each snort and soon I was lying placidly on the cool floor. _If I am a monster, I need to know which one. I need to get to a mirror._ I looked down at my paws. But first, to walk.

I lifted a paw awkwardly before placing it on the smooth floor, the fresh coolness soothing on my paw pad; I felt my shoulders bunch and stiffen as I leaned my weight onto the paw. Raising my hind leg, I heard its claws scratch at the floor before settling itself on the floor steadily. Soon followed the other leg, and once I carefully pushed my chest up with my left paw I was standing. My butt began swinging side to side slightly; I turned my head to see… a tail? It was of medium length, sturdy and spiky at the ends with fluff. _Kinda cute actually_ , I thought before shaking my head at the idea that it was attached to me. Now was the time to focus. Now was the time to walk.

A paw launched forward with the determination of a man hiking up a mountain. A very slippery mountain. A skid, a crash, a grunt, but with a few extra minutes I was back up again. _Gotta be careful, Zack._ I slowly stepped forward with my right foot, followed by a forward left hind leg, then a left arm, then a right leg. Right arm, left leg, left arm, right leg. Right arm, left leg, left arm, right leg. Right, left, left, right. Right, left, left, right. I was a tiny fuzzy train on a mission! _Chuh-ga, chuh-ga, chuh-ga, chuh-ga, chuh-ga! Chuh-ga, chuh-ga, chuh-ga, chuh-ga– make rooooom in the bathroooom 'cause here comes ZACK!_

Mission complete, piece of cake!

 _Yes!_ I cried, which really sounded more like "RURR-RUFF!" but honestly I couldn't complain now; I was here. I was at the bathroom. _No time to waste_ ; I headed toward the sink but took a step back, my head leaned backwards to the point of toppling my fragile balance. _It's too high!_ A disappointed snort escaped my chest. _There must be a way to climb up. Maybe the toilet?_ My head swiveled toward the white bowl; I padded over and placed my two paws onto the seat easily, standing on my hind legs. _I need to lower the lid so I don't fall into the water._ Carefully leaning forward as to not slip on the smooth surface, I pawed precariously at the toilet lid. _I'm doing it!_ As the lid creaked forward on its hinges my swaying tail dropped; I needed to move if I didn't want my little paw crushed, but any sudden movements could possibly mean drinking from the toilet. Not wanting to suffer either, I dropped my hind legs and fell onto my back, just in time to hear the toilet lid slam into the seat. I closed my eyes and and drew my ears back at the sharp crash of the white porcelain. After a few moments of hesitation, I got back on my feet, my pads clicking on the tiles, and got ready for the next part of the plan.

I lowered myself, bunching the muscles in my haunches and and tail sweeping the surface of floor. Confidence filled my legs; this bound would be a cinch! I lunged toward the shining porcelain bowl, pleased at the ease in which my muscles worked to throw me into the air. That is, into the air, over the toilet, and into the wall on the opposite side.

"ARFF-RARFF!" I slipped beside the toilet, the tiles cold on my side and wall pinning my legs to my chest. Pushing at the wall with my hind legs, I crawled backward, twisting onto my chest, got onto my feet and backed out. _OK, new plan._ Shaking the grim and dust out of my fur, I fell on my butt. I couldn't quiet the exasperated whine in my sigh as I hung my head. _This form's gonna take some getting used to,_ I groaned mentally. Regaining confidence, I once again took to my paws and stepped towards the toilet. First the right arm up on the lid, then the left. _Hopefully I can just climb on; I can do that, right?_ I lowered myself for a second on my hind legs before hopping onto the seat. _Taa-daa! First try!_ My tail waved back and forth, pleased with my well-earned success. _Now for the sink…_

That jump was about twice as high as what I had to do for the toilet. Meaning, I could make it. My legs bent and stiffened automatically as I gazed up at the glowing sink above. _Hold a moment, I left my bathroom lights on? For how long? Since I was on my mission?!_ Taking flight once more, my arms cleared the side of the sink, touching down on the other side of the counter. True, I slipped upon my hindquarters knocking its momentum into me, but I was pleased; I made it! Getting to my feet easily, my tail waved behind me like a silent crowd cheering. I twisted around to watch it move, my long mouth pulling into a smile, then turned to look in the mirror.

My fur was jet-black, smooth along my shoulders and back but spiking outwards from my stomach and tail. My fur shot out from the back of my squared head down my neck to my shoulders, seeming to form from the lines of my shoulders at my chest. My ears were pointed in the air, almost like two spikes of fur that could swivel on command. The left ear, however, was bent slight, being able to stay upwards for a short amount of time before flopping back over itself lazily. Lean muscles pulled my sides and chest into shape. Familiar, sharp blue eyes gazed back at me, glowing with the fused power of mako energy. A star-shaped scar crossed my sloping jawline. This was definitely me, the scar and eyes were proof, but….

"Rurrooo….?" _Are you Zack, the puppy?_

I was a dog. A young one at that, not yet big enough to be an adult, but too large to be a child. _The puppy. I was a puppy._

I expected worse honestly. Watching myself in the mirror, I turned my head one way, then another, my ears flopping between each side heavily. _He's so cute!_ I paused. _I mean, I'm so cute…? I– it's– Whatever!_ I padded away from the mirror and peered over the ledge at the floor. _I need to speak to Hojo._ He was the reason I was like this. He must have a cure. Without fear I jumped to the floor, landing on my paws with a slight bounce. Without falling. I didn't fall. _Y'know, with knowing how dogs look when they run around and stuff, this has gotten a lot easier!_ My pads tapped on the floor as I made my way to the door, my tail wagging in the air like an audience gone wild; this was cute and all, but I had to get back to normal fast. I can't protect anyone, not like this.


	4. A Stray Bolt of Lightning

_I've been a puppy for approximately three hours. Two and a half in which I've been howling at this door._

Professor Hojo's magic monster potion apparently was not the failure he thought it was; it was a completely different type of failure. I was no monster, but a medium sized puppy infused with Mako energy who did not have the power to turn knobs. And so here I was. Howling at the doorway until someone got curious enough to open it.

Clawing at the steel entrance I gave a few whines, one of those adorable ones puppies do when you're almost home, just in view, but not quite at the steps. Pricking my ears, I couldn't hear anyone coming towards the door.

 _Gotta do better._

Seeing as I couldn't hear anyone in the hallway with my super-dog hearing, I decided to change tactics; why not the vents? Padding over to the grated hole in the wall, I stiffened my stance. I took one step back with a hindleg, a step forward with a front leg. I lowered my head, and with a growl– "RRRUAAARRRFFF!"

The awesome bark echoed down the vent, into the many tunnels and passageways that inevitably lead to other rooms. "RRRUAAARRRFF!" Again, it reverberated down the hollow airway.

 _Then again_ , I reflected, _no one is crawling through the vents. No one's even listening! It's not like the building's on fire and they're looking for survivors. Where would they go if they heard my barking anyways?_ I lowered my head, the tips of my ears and tail brushing the floor. A brilliant plan had quickly gone to waste. I tried a few more times, each time the bark appearing less awesome and more feeble. I sat on the floor in defeat, whining quietly to myself. I was hungry, I had barely eaten on the mission and hadn't eaten when I got back. I pitied the aching of my fluffy little belly. Giving a sigh, I returned to my post and slumped onto the floor, my nose tucked into the gap between the door and the floor. Another sigh.

 _Riiii-ing! Riii-ing!_ Ears pricked, my head swiveled toward the sound, eyes wide. _My phone!_ I scrambled to my feet and bounded to the desk, hopping onto the chair to look at my vibrating savior. Placing my paws at the bottom of it and lightly grasping the top portion of the phone with my mouth, I flipped it open. I sniffed at it as I read who it was; Kunsel! Carefully, I lined up a claw to the button with the phone symbol and pushed it. Call received.

"Hey Zack, it's getting to be dinner time now. Do you wanna go out to eat? I'm not sure if you're on a mission now, but–"

"RURFF! RURFF! RUFF RUFF!" _Kunsel! Kunsel, please help! I'm a dog, and–_

"Umm, Zack? Hello? What's going on…?"

 _Right. I'm a dog._ Desperate, I whined and barked. What else could I do?

"Zack, is that a dog? What're you doing with a dog, Zack?" I could hear surprised laughter fill his words. I whined and yelped– _just_ , _Kunsel, please!_

"OK, OK, I get it. Get back on the phone Zack, and tell me what that dog is all about. Did you find it in the slums?" Whine, whine. "Hello...?" There was uncertainty in his voice; I feared he would hang up. "Zack?" he called. "Zack, you there?" I didn't know what I could do to make him come here. I did all I could. I continued barking, and in fear of Kunsel deciding to hang up, picked up the urgency of my voice. Squealing and yelping, I scratched at the desk, almost hoping that he would hear my desperate cries and follow them to my room.

"Zack? Zack?! ZACK?! Where are you?! What's going on?! Pick up!"

I paused. There were voices at the door.

I didn't very well want to leave Kunsel thinking I was unconscious somewhere with a injured dog, but the sooner I left the sooner I could call him back. I leaped for the door, crossing the room in moments and started barking.

"So I _did_ hear something!" laughed a man just beyond the door.

"Is that a dog?!" exclaimed another. "What's a dog doing in the building?"

"Let's find out."

"I don't think we should–" The door slid open and I didn't wait a breath. By time they probably saw me I was already bolting down the hallway.

I turned the corner and made a bee-line for the elevator. The light above it went from red to green with a bing I could hear down the hall. The doors slid open. _Well aren't I a lucky doggie?_ I laughed to myself with a grin. A SOLDIER dressed in blue stepped out as skidded past him and into the elevator.

"Boof!" _See ya!_ I called behind him.

"What the–?"

"CATCH. THAT. DOG!" cried a voice down the corridor. _Oh boy._ I lifted my gaze to the buttons; they were out of reach, much like everything else in this unforgiving planet. _Alright, I'll jump for it then!_ I raced forward and lunged for the buttons; I felt two leather hands grip my sides before I was pulled to the ground. I yelped as my body collided with the ground and immediately began to squirm and twist, kicking at the blue mass beside me on the floor.

"Just, keep… Still!" struggled the Third Class. I barked defiantly before slipping out of his gloves and into the hall; the other two SOLDIERS were right on top of me. The larger tried to grab me; I ducked, then lunged onto and off of the second's back once he leaned forward to snatch me. I landed and skidded on the floor behind them and started running, my paws slipping on the smooth floor uselessly. Finally picking up speed, I raced down the hallway like a bolt of black lightning. _I'll go down the stairs instead_.

Footsteps clattered behind me as I made my way to the double doors; just beyond those doors was the staircase. _I don't think I can force the doors open._ I pivoted on my pads and skidded to a halt in front of the doors. _Time for a new plan!_ The three stopped just a few feet from me as I bared my teeth with my head down, a low growl emanating from my chest. _Man, I must look fierce!_ Two of the men took out swords. _Dog biscuits._ I looked for a possible way out, but they were starting to approach; I was cornered. _...What do I got to lose?_ I sighed with a smile. I pivoted again, lunging at the doors, leaping off of them, and with a spin, clearing over the trio's heads. _Oh, yeah!_ I barked with tail in the air once I landed.

"He _what_?!"

"That dog!"

"How...?!"

Before they recovered I made my way toward the staircase at the other end of the SOLDIER floor; if I was lucky, someone will open it just in time for me to get through. That, or I can get through the elevator. _But for now_ , I heard the echo of boots hitting the floor behind me, _I need to buy time_. Ahead I saw the elevator, the light above it still green. I pushed on, trying to get my paws to move faster. _Just. A little… Further!_ The light turned red. _No, no, nu-ni-ni-ni-ni-ni-NO!_ It was too late now; to the other staircase I fled.

Luckily the SOLDIER room floor was empty in the evening for the most part; the only people that were here were probably sleeping. Anyone I did see, however, were usually too shocked to give chase or simply weren't fast enough to catch me. I was at the staircase in no time. "Arff arff!" I cheered, breathing heavier. _Then again, who would have the mind to climb several stories up to get to the rooms if you could just use the elevator?_ Another brilliant plan in the trash. Turning around I was cornered again, this time they stepped real close. I couldn't do the same trick this time; I didn't have enough space. I just needed to run past them.

"Shooosh, it's OK," cooed one, "just come here and we'll get you home."

"Yeah, on the street!" added the other with his gruff voice.

"Out-done by a dog…" huffed the newcomer in blue. "Just close-in on him, he won't be able to escape," he ordered in a disinterested tone. I backed up against the door; this was it. _Alright, Zack... Let's go!_ With a breathe I ducked down low and tried to slip away as close to the wall as possible; hopefully Third Class Blue was too inexperienced to have the reflexes to catch me.

I felt their shadows trail off of my back and behind me and smiled before feeling two firm hands grip my sides and air churn under my paws. _No, no, NO!_

"Alright, alright– calm, hergh, down!" grunted Blue as he struggled to hold me. The others held my head and torso still and he adjusted his grip, both arms wrapped tightly around me. "He'd be a cutie if he wasn't– c'mon!– so, eugh, fiesty!"

"He's a clever dog, I'll give him that much," added another, rubbing underneath his chin. "Hey, does that dog have blue eyes?"

"Seems so," grunted the larger of the trio.

"Maybe he's one of Hojo's pets…" pondered Blue. I had stopped struggling, hoping that Blue would relax his grip, but then started barking, my tail wagging. _Yes! I'm one of Hojo's pets. I'm Hojo's! Bring me to Hojo!_

"Should we return him?" _Yeeeessss!_

"Ha! To Hojo?!" Grumpy laughed. "He's better off in the streets!" _Nooooooo!_

"Maybe we shouldn't do _that…_." murmured the nice one.

"Hey Morgan, the rules are the rules," Grumpy reassured him. "'No pets in the building!'"

"Unless they're Vice President Shinra's," huffed Blue quietly.

"You're just jealous you don't have a dog named 'Dark Nation'" Morgan, joked, trying to smile. The three made their way to the elevator, stepping inside and pressing button one. The Entrance floor. _You don't understand! I need to get to Hojo! I'm Zack, SOLDIER First Class! Zack!_ I whined as we descended, but didn't struggle. There wouldn't be a use in breaking free in an elevator.

The unit stepped out of the elevator and down the stairs, civilians staring at them without even pretending to be doing something better. "Are you sure we should just throw him out, Landon?" Morgan tried one last time. "He's so cute, and he was in someone's room! What if they owned him?"

"The rules are the rules, Morgan," Landon huffed. "No animals!" Morgan looked at Blue for support, but unfortunately he had the sympathy of a walnut and shrugged at Morgan.

"Whatever stops him from making noise," he sighed. "Let's just get this over with." I wasn't going to be dragged along without a fight. _Sorry, Blue._

Twisting my head I sunk my teeth into his gauntlet; frightening, sure, but I never drew any blood. Luckily, he fell for the bluff. Blue yelped in surprise before dropping me onto the floor– this was my last shot. I crossed the polished floor and was already going up the stairs by time Blue called "Get the dog, before he escapes!" The SOLDIERS and secretaries were not ready for the order; one tried to grab me but missed when I ducked under a table and swung around, passing him. _Just have to get to the elevator…!_

Again, the familiar feeling of being lifted into the air. I turned and snapped at my captor in an effort to startle them, but they didn't flinch. "It appears we have an animal problem," he calmly addressed to the trio. His dark eyes never left mine as I slowly stopped squirming. _Tseng of the Turks!_ At first I was surprised, but then hopeful. Surely he could recognize me? The spiky hair? The scar?

 _Tseng, it's me, Zack!_ "Ruff! Rurr, rurr…." I put my paws on his chest and tilted my head, my mouth pulled back in a smile as I panted. "Ruff! Ruff!" He watched curiously as I pawed at my scar on my cheek; his dark irises revealed nothing as to whether he realized or not.

"Oh, Tseng! Sir!" Morgan huffed once he caught up. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, we'll deal with it right away!" Tseng looked up at him before returning his gaze to me.

 _I need him to know I'm Zack! But how…? Until then, I just need to distract him._

"Rurr, rurr, ruurrr riii-rruuu!" _No! I gotta do better!_ Pant, pant, pant. "Rriii, riii… wrri wrov wuu!"

Tseng blinked before furrowing his eyebrows. "He's… Speaking…." he murmured, his features relaxing and a smile pulling at his lips.

 _Perfect!_

"What?" Blue blinked incredulously.

I inhaled. "Rhhhii…ROR-gh ruu!" _No, no, that's just whining, good start though!_ "Rhhiii wri wru!" _Close, close Zack, you did it once, you got this!_ "... Rhhiii wrov wru!"

"Is he…" Morgan smiled. "Is he saying 'I love you?'"

Pant, pant, pant, tail wag. _Yup._

Blue laughed. "Smart dog indeed! Tseng, sir, I think he's taking a liking to you."

"Who owns this dog?" Tseng's voice was laced with amusement.

 _I've got him!_ I cried mentally, a short, excited bark escaping me. …. _Now what?_

"We found him one of the SOLDIER rooms upstairs," answered Morgan. "He doesn't have a collar or anything like that, so I can't honestly say who's it is…"

Landon furrowed his brows and rubbed underneath his chin. "Sss… I don't know, there was an 'A' in it I think. Definitely starts with a 'S' though."

 _Brilliant._ I couldn't keep from giving a snort.

"Anyways," Blue interrupted, "we can't keep animals in the rooms besides. They have the potential to wreck all sorts of havoc, especially for the science department upstairs."

"Where are you going to take him?" As Tseng spoke Blue reached over and grabbed me by my sides, starting to slowly take me from Tseng's arms.

"I'm sure someone will be happy to adopt him from a shelter," Morgan thought out loud. "Someone who doesn't live in such a confined space with mad scientists as roommates."

"What of the own–"

 _Whoops, Blue. Better luck next time!_ Before Tseng could finish the question I twisted my body, slipping out of the clumsy grips the both held on me as I was transferred. _Who's idea is it for Blue to hold me anyways? No matter, I'm outta here!_ My claws scrapped against the slippery polished floor before I started to gain momentum, dashing towards the elevator like a black chocobo on sylkis greens–

"WHERE'DYA THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Can chocobo's fly? If not they'd be jealous. I was running, then my body started take off, rising off of the ground and up towards the ceiling. "You've been enough trouble; don't you move a muscle, ya hear?!" Oh, Big Lean and Mean's got me. Great. And I thought I was a super mako dog who could fly! Guess not.

I was marched to the door, my body slung over Landon's broad shoulders. _Tseng! TSEENNGGG!_ Tseng stared, his eyes widened and mouth open slightly, but once the shock eased his mouth settled to a light indifferent frown and he turned away towards the elevator. I pleaded at his back; some people griped and moaned at the noise, but I didn't care. _TSEENNGGG!_ I clawed at the SOLDIER's chest with my hind legs, my nails snagging the fabric of his uniform. Morgan shouted something at Landon and Blue huffed, but they're words were half-drowned out by barking and howling. What little I could hear I didn't pay attention to.

The shining glass double doors swung open with a sharp kick and we were out the door. I felt the cool night wind rustle my fur as I was jostled down the steps, my only hope for a cure shutting with the doors. "Pain in the back is what this pup is!" grumbled Landon.

"Don't be so rough with him," Morgan protested.

"Look, as soon as we get him to a shelter we can try to look for the guy who owned him, explain the whole thing, and laugh about it over a few drinks," Blue sighed.

Morgan's face twisted with irritation and confusion. "Shouldn't we do that first? You know, tell the owner he's got to get rid of the dog. Let them do it themselves."

"Whatever, he's out here now," Landon shrugged, "best we put him somewhere before he escapes again."

 _Not gonna to happen._ Teeth baring, a menacing growl started to reverberate throughout my body, my bristling black fur warped in the dark. Landon's muscles stiffened and Blue and Morgan fell silent. _If I'm carefully, this just might work!_

I paused for a moment before striking.

Neck extended I sunk my pointed teeth into the lowest section of Landon's tattered leather pants strap, and pulling myself toward his back with my head and forearms, slid my limp hindlegs out of my captor's frigid arms. Morgan lunged forward, his eyes wide and mouth open, and my arched back rubbed past the wrist of his outstretched arm before he could readjust his trajectory. Flipping in the air I landed heavily on my paws, my body low to the ground. Abandoning the Shinra Building I blazed down the stone roads turned orange from the streetlights. _I need to lose these guys!_ Without looking back I escaped into the night, unsure of where to go. Hopefully I could find a quiet place to lay low for a while after I leave these guys behind, then I can try to reenter the Shinra Building. Nothing shall forestall my return!


End file.
